Take a Chance on Me
by LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence
Summary: Shane meets a girl who he's crazy about, but she won't give him the time of day. But is she really just "not interested," or is it something more? Shane will stop at nothing to find out. Will she give him a chance, or will her fears stop her? Shane/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Shane felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket as he pulled a strap of his backpack over one shoulder and began to file out of the small classroom. He reached for it quickly, checking the caller ID before flipping it open to answer. "Hey, man."

"Dude, whose idea was this?" Nate whined, not bothering with any form of greeting. "I've only been to one class and I already hate college."

"It was yours, remember? You said it would be 'good for us as people and musicians,' right? 'Good for our public image'?" Shane reminded his friend. "Translation: you wanted to be where Caitlyn was."

"Is that such a crime?" Nate asked rhetorically. "What about you? How was your first class?"

Shane couldn't help but smile a little as he thought back on the class he had just exited, and one particular element of it that hadn't left his mind during the conversation with his friend. "Oh, it was alright."

"Translation: there's a girl," Nate mocked his friend.

"What? Why would you say that?" Shane laughed, feigning innocence.

"Gray…"

He made his way down the stairwell to the ground floor of the old building, trying to ignore the whispers and stares from every girl he passed. He couldn't help but wonder how he could be expected to learn anything when he felt like he was the zoo's newest attraction the entire time. When he finally made his way through the sea of people and out into the parking lot, he returned his attention to his friend on the phone.

"Fine, there was a girl…" Shane admitted. "I sat next to her. She was gorgeous, man. And she had this whole…mysterious thing going on. I don't know what it was."

"You do seem to have a thing for those mysterious girls," Nate laughed. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, not yet," Shane replied.

Suddenly surrounded by sunlight, Shane absentmindedly dug through his backpack in search of his sunglasses. His attention was on the parking lot, though – he scanned the long rows of cars for a glimpses of the pretty blonde girl in the white sundress from his class.

"Are you going to…"

"I see her," Shane interrupted his friend, immediately picking up his pace. "I'm gonna go talk to her. I'll call you back."

He flipped his phone shut without waiting for a response and shoved it back into the pocket of his jeans. He walked towards her quickly; she was the only girl in class who hadn't stared at him the entire time. In fact, she had barely looked at him at all.

He took a few more quick steps and caught up with her. He touched her shoulder gently to get her attention. "Hey."

The girl stopped walking and turned to look at him, a look of slight confusion on her delicate face. "Hi."

"Do you remember me? I'm in your history class," he told her.

She seemed to examine him for a moment and then smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

Her answer surprised him. Did she really not remember that he had been there, or was she just trying to mess with him? He really couldn't tell.

"I'm Shane," he said, holding her hand out to her.

She shook it politely. "Yeah, I know."

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then she turned and continued her original path through the parking lot. Shane stood still for a moment to think. He wasn't use to being blown off, especially by women. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But, always the persistent type, he hurried to catch up with her again.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"For what?" she asked, glancing at him only briefly.

"Dinner," he clarified.

The girl stopped and looked at him with a look of amusement painted across her face. She really was one of the most beautiful women Shane had ever seen. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders, highlights and lowlights contrasting throughout. Her skin looked as smooth as porcelain, and her lips were a delicate shade of red. She wore only mascara, which drew his attention to her stunning blue eyes. "No, thanks."

"What?" he asked, caught off-guard. He wasn't sure whether it was that he had been lost in a daze staring at her or that she had actually turned him down that threw him off the most. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"No," she replied simply.

"Then what is it?"

She shrugged her small shoulders, bare except for the spaghetti straps of her flowing sundress. "I'm not interested."

"Okay…can I ask why?" he asked, continuing to follow her.

"Do you even know my name?"

"I would if you told me," Shane said sweetly, his most charming smile on his face.

The girl pulled her keys out of her purse and stopped next to a silver Grand Am. She unlocked the door and opened it, tossing her bag into the passenger's seat.

She glanced up at him one more time before settling into the driver's seat. "I'll see you in class, Shane."

"Wait…" he started, but she closed the door before he could finish. He wasn't really sure what he would have said, anyways – he just knew he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Shane watched her drive away, in a bit of shock. He couldn't remember ever being turned down before. And no girl had _ever_ shown a complete lack of interest in him like that. He replayed the conversation in his mind, trying to pinpoint where he had made a mistake, but he couldn't find one. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a speed dial button before he began to search for his own car in the large, crowded parking lot.

"When are you taking her out?" Nate asked when he picked up the phone. "I'm surprised it took that long. Not your best work, my friend."

"She said no," Shane told him, still unable to believe it himself.

"What?" Nate sounded just as amazed. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'I'm not interested'," Shane quoted her. "She wouldn't even tell me her name."

"Wow," Nate replied. "So what are you going to do now?"

Shane found his large black SUV and unlocked it. He settled into the driver's seat and sighed. "I don't know. I mean…she _really _didn't seem interested."

"Is she playing hard to get, do you think?"

"I don't think so. I can usually tell," Shane told him.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend," Nate offered.

"I asked. She said she didn't."

"Weird…" Nate admitted. "I don't know, dude. You were right, though, she is definitely mysterious."

Shane groaned, shoving his keys into the ignition. "I know. That just makes me want to go out with her even more."

"Are you still meeting us for lunch? Maybe Caitlyn will have some ideas. She's a girl. She knows…girl stuff, ya know."

"Yeah, good idea," Shane agreed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, man. I'll see you," Nate said.

Shane hung up his cell phone and tossed it onto the passenger's seat next to him. As he drove to the restaurant, he thought about the girl. She hadn't even given him the time of day. If she was really trying to get him to forget about her, it hadn't worked – it just made him more determined to win her over.

"So tell me about this girl," Caitlyn said as Shane sat down with his friends at their table in a small café just off campus.

He sighed. "She's gorgeous. I sat next to her in class but she didn't even look at me, and then she said she didn't even realize that I was _in_ her class. I asked her to dinner and she said she wasn't interested. She wouldn't even tell me her name."

"Maybe she's a lesbian," Jason suggested.

Shane shot his friend a look and rolled his eyes. "I guess that's possible…but that doesn't leave me much of a chance, so let's assume she isn't, okay?"

"Did she _look_ interested?" Caitlyn asked. "Even if she said she wasn't? Maybe she's playing hard to get."

"No, she really didn't. I don't know, Cait. What do you think?" Shane shrugged and glanced out the window.

It was a warm, sunny day, and lots of students were milling around, walking to class or shopping. He thought he could get used to this town, after the initial excitement that Connect Three had come to the university had died down and they were left alone. The people began to blur together as he continued watching them bustling about outside the café, but one particular blonde stood out from the crowd.

"Oh my God, that's her!" he said excitedly.

His friends turned to look out the window. "Which one?"

"The blonde girl. In the white dress."

Caitlyn and Nate both scanned the crowd and then looked at him with amusement. "You mean Lillie?"

Shane was silent for a moment, just staring back at them. "You _know_ her?"

Caitlyn laughed. "She's my roommate. I actually invited her for lunch today, but she has another class."

"Well, talk me up to her!" Shane said eagerly. "Tell me what I need to do!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and laughed again. She knew Shane well enough to know that there was no sense in trying to talk him out of something he wanted. "Okay, okay. I'll help you out."

**A/N: I haven't really come up with a concrete storyline for this yet, but if there is enough interest I'll try to continue it. So review if you want more, please! Suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm just saying, Lil, you should at least give him a chance," Caitlyn told her roommate as they walked down the hallway. "Maybe you'd like him. As a friend, at the very least. Let him take you out to dinner. It's a free meal, anyways, and I bet he'd take you somewhere expensive."

Lillie laughed. "I don't get in cars with guys I don't know."

Caitlyn's expression became serious and she looked her friend directly in the eyes. "Shane's not like him, Lil. He's a really good guy. I know him well."

Lillie tucked her long, blonde hair behind her ear and shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. "People said that about him, too."

"Lillie…"

"I'll _think_ about it," she agreed, interrupting her friend, mostly so she would drop it. "This is my class. I'll see you at home."

"Be nice," Caitlyn said in a sing-song voice.

Lillie rolled her eyes and disappeared into the classroom. She looked around for Shane – although she wasn't sure why – but he wasn't there yet. Taking an empty seat near the door, she pulled her textbook from her bag and skimmed through it absentmindedly.

"Hey, _Lillie_."

She jumped at the sound of his voice next to her. She looked up to see Shane standing next to her, a smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was cuter than she remembered, or perhaps she just hadn't let herself admit how good looking he really was when they spoke in the parking lot two days before. He handed her the flowers, taking a seat at the desk next to her.

"Thanks…" she said, confused. She tried to hide the smile that was threatening to creep across her face. "What are these for?"

"An apology," he told her. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong the other day, I just…well, you took my breath away. That doesn't happen every day."

Lillie could feel herself blushing. She looked back towards her textbook in hopes that he wouldn't notice and rolled her eyes, smirking a little. "Yeah, right. Says the guy who spends most of his days hanging around supermodels…"

Shane shrugged, his gaze never leaving her. Lillie liked how he gave his full attention to her while they were talking, instead of rummaging through his bag or checking his email on his cell phone like most people did. "Those women aren't real. And I'll let you in on a little secret – most supermodels, when you see them up-close…they're pretty weird looking."

Lillie couldn't help but laugh at his comment, and Shane smiled because he had made her smile. Maybe he was making progress with her, even if it was little-by-little.

"I'm serious! They only look so good in magazines and stuff because they about ten pounds of makeup, great lighting designers, and Photoshop. They're not just…naturally beautiful like that, ya know? Not like you."

She could feel her face heating up again. She looked at the pretty flowers and tried to change the subject. "Lilies?"

Shane sighed. "That was stupid, wasn't it? You probably get that all the time. I just didn't know what kind you liked and I thought..."

"No," she assured him quickly. "It's sweet. Thank you. You just didn't have to apologize."

"I wanted to," he told her honestly. "I didn't want you to think I was just some jerk trying to pick you up."

She smiled at him genuinely for the first time since he'd met her, and if he'd been standing up, he probably would have gone weak at the knees. She was so beautiful, but he was quickly coming to see that there was so much more to her – he could just tell. Maybe she was just shy. He could take it slow, if that's what she wanted. He was willing to, if the way she was already making him feel was any indication of what was to come.

Shane saw the professor walk into the classroom, so he knew he didn't have much longer to talk to her before the lecture started.

"So…would you have dinner with me tonight? Or, whenever is good for you…tomorrow, this weekend…" he suggested, trying his best not to sound pushy like he probably had the last time he asked.

"Shane…"

"Is that too much?" he asked apologetically. "What about coffee, after class?"

"I have another class after this," she told him.

"Okay…how about after that?"

Lillie smirked. Caitlyn had warned her that he wouldn't give up easily. She thought it was sweet, but his attention made her nervous. She tried to remember Caitlyn's words earlier – "Shane's not like him, Lil. He's a really good guy. I know him well."

"Yeah, okay," she finally nodded.

A grin spread across Shane's face. Coffee wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was a start, and he would take what he could get. "Great. What building if your class in? I could pick you up…"

"I'll just meet you there, okay?"

Again, it wasn't what he'd hoped for, but he had to start somewhere. "Sure, sounds great."


End file.
